


Coffee and Court Cases

by find_nowhere



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Quickies, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/find_nowhere/pseuds/find_nowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning Alex needs a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Court Cases

**Author's Note:**

> Season 13-ish. Casey and Alex are sharing ADA duties. Quick sexytime and fluffy stuff. Enjoy!

By 9am the snowfall from the night before was already dirty with exhaust and garbage from the city. It whirled in little cyclones outside of the Manhattan DA's Office and it was frigid out. The sky was gray and full of billowing clouds with more snowfall forecasted. The tall, red-haired ADA was bundled in her long, blue peacoat and a thick scarf. In one gloved hand Casey Novak held a briefcase and in the other she had two cups of coffee in a cardboard carrier.

She walked carefully up the steps to the building in her heels, watching as another person entered in front of her. She caught the door with her foot before it closed, and kicked it open enough to slip inside without using her hands. She was never one to ask anyone to hold a door for her. She continued to the elevator and hit the up arrow with her elbow. Her face was expressionless and she looked like she was on a mission. No one asked her why she had two cups of coffee. In general, no one questioned her at all and she liked it that way.

A few moments later she was getting off on her floor and walking down the hallway toward her office. Propping her briefcase by the door she pulled her keys from her pocket to let herself inside. She picked up her briefcase again and continued toward her desk where she sat the two cups of coffee and placed her briefcase in her chair before pulling off her gloves and booting up her computer.

As she began to unbutton her coat and move toward her coat rack she shook a bit of snow from her hair and made sure it was in place. There was a knock at her door causing her to look back over her shoulder.

"Casey." Alex Cabot leaned on the doorframe. She held a folder at her side and chewed on the end of one of the arms of her little, black-framed glasses.

"Hey, you," Casey greeted her fondly, taking off her jacket and hanging it on the rack. She straightened out her black suit jacket that she wore underneath and quickly checked it for wrinkles. "I brought you some coffee. On my desk," she nodded toward it and began to loosen her scarf. "Figured you'd need a fresh cup around now. Looks like you do. Your shirt's half untucked."

Alex looked down at her blouse hanging sloppily over her pants on one side then at the coffee. "God, lifesaver. I need a favor. Can you look over my notes on this case?"

Casey smiled then said sarcastically, "What? Is that the sound of the infallible Alex Cabot asking me for help? Senior ADA Alexandra Cabot asking Casey Novak for assistance?"

"No," she scoffed. "Not help, a favor. You just need to make sure there are no angles I'm missing. I've been staring at it for hours and I can't think anymore."

Casey's scarf remained loosely draped across her shoulders as she reached out for the file, "What time did you come in this morning?"

"Five," Alex handed her the file and then rubbed her eyes.

"Shut the door," she said and flipped open the folder beginning to skim the first page.

Cabot acquiesced then picked up one of the coffees and leaned on the edge of Casey's desk. She sat her glasses down and rubbed her eyes again before taking a small sip of the steaming drink.

"When do you need this done?" Casey asked, turning another page.

"By the end of the day today if you can." She looked at her watch, "I have an arraignment in an hour."

Casey pursed her lips and crossed the room. She tossed the case file down in front of her computer then put her hands on Alex's waist. Alex frowned and took another sip of her coffee.

"What's that face?" Casey asked her, pouting herself.

Alex didn't answer and instead grabbed Casey's scarf, pulling her close and kissing her briefly. She then poked at her sweater, "Sorry I couldn't come over last night..."

She leaned in for another kiss, deeper and tasting the fresh coffee on Alex's lips. She pulled away and asked, "Come over tonight?"

"Yes, please." She sat her coffee back in the carrier and then wrapped her arms around Casey's neck to kiss her again.

"Chinese for dinner, ok?" Casey questioned quickly before dropping her lips to Alex's neck.

"Sounds good. Want me to bring a bottle of wine?" She asked as Casey dotted her neck with kisses and began to unbutton her blouse carefully.

"Yes," she answered and began moving her kisses lower, covering her chest as it was exposed by her methodical unbuttoning. "Staying late today?"

"I hope not." She picked her coffee up again for another few sips while Casey got her fill of kissing her. She grabbed the collar of Casey's suit jacket and started to push it off of her shoulders.

Casey stood up straight, removing her jacket and draping it over the back of her chair. She also took off her scarf and did the same. "Arraignment in an hour, huh?"

"Yeah," she sighed and took another sip of coffee before extending her hand to Casey.

She took it and Alex lead her to the couch at the back of her office.

"Don't look so sad. You know you're amazing."

"Oh, I do know I'm amazing. I'm also exhausted. I can't control the muscles in my face." She then chuckled at herself.

Casey hadn't turned on any lights and all of her blinds were closed. She reached out and unclasped Alex's pants then pulled down the zipper. She said, "We have to stop doing this."

Alex still smiled, but looked confused.

"I mean at work," she clarified and rolled up the sleeves of her sweater.

"We're salaried and we both put in at least sixty hours a week. I think it's fine."

Casey pressed her body close to Alex and slid one hand down the front of her pants. She kissed her neck and said, "I'm more concerned with someone walking in."

"It's not like it's a secret," Alex purred and moved her hands up the back of Casey's sweater to touch her soft, warm skin.

"Professionalism though," Casey said between kisses as she began to rub Alex's clit. She was already getting wet. She moved her fingers lightly at first, maneuvering through Alex's trimmed patch of curls. She had her other hand tangled in the back of Alex' long blonde hair.

"Oh, that," she gasped out with a slight laugh as Casey went ahead pushed two fingers inside of her easily. She then moved Casey's mouth back to her own. She bit gently on her lip and grabbed her hips, going down onto the couch and taking the other woman with her. She dangled one leg over the side allowing Casey more room in her tight pants. She dug the heel of her shoe into the carpet in order to push into her.

Thrusting her hand and curling her fingers made Alex tremble. She lay lightly on top of her and slid her other hand down to her breast. She massaged it through her lacy black bra. She felt her hard nipple even beneath the fabric and she pinched it between her fingers. She broke the kiss and said, "Imagine what Donnelly would say."

"Oh, my God, Casey," Alex managed in a throaty voice. "Don't talk about Donnelly...while you're...fucking me..."

Casey laughed and matched the rhythm of Alex's hips and moved her head to the side to catch her earlobe in her teeth. She played with her earring with her tongue and wished she could rip of Alex's pants, but there was no time for that and Alex also had a lot of places to be requiring pants. This was easier when Alex wore a skirt, but it was simply too damn cold to just wear a skirt for sake of workplace quickies.

She worked her thumb in hard circles around Alex's swelling, hot clit, making her moan while she was also deep inside her. She loved controlling the unshakable Alex Cabot. Though Alex rarely ever lost her arrogant smirk, Casey had figured out how to make her crumble. If they weren't pressed for time she'd have paid more attention to each of Alex's subtle movements, every twitch in her thighs and changes in her breathing. She would have waited until her muscles clenched just right and then paused, stopped, teasing her until she begged. Alex begging wasn't normal begging, but was instead a sort of desperate demand. Casey grinned just thinking about it.

Alex arched her back and cupped Casey's ass. Not even the brief thought of her long-time mentor could actually turn her off at that point. She never imagined that the awkward, micromanaging ADA could make her feel like this. Every touch made her shake and left her feeling weak, but tense at the same time. It made her feel as if she were being ripped apart by conflicting sensations and it felt amazing. The combination of Casey's hard, rhythmic fingering and the firm work on her nipple was quickly pushing her to the edge. There was also something about fucking in her office...

The couch upholstery was old and worn. It was a strange juxtaposition alongside Casey's incredibly smooth skin. Alex threw her head back and grasped at the hem of Casey's sweater as Casey shoved her roughly against the couch with every motion. Casey's hair tumbled down around her face and smelled like coconut. Alex's eyes were closed and she took in all of the other sensations as she tried to stop herself from crying out. So many things were happening to her body at once and the only sounds were each of their soft moans.

One final thrust accompanied by a passionate kiss sent a wave of relief rushing over Alex, leaving her legs shaking. She let out a satisfied sigh and allowed one arm to fall limply off of the edge of the couch. Casey finished with a kiss on her cheek and said, "You owe me later."

"Might be too tired," she was breathing heavily and her knuckles dragged across the carpet as she smiled spitefully, but completely in jest.

Casey shot her a glare before standing up and returning to her desk. She left her sprawled out on the couch, her pants and shirt open, hair a mess. Casey straightened herself up, making sure she looked as put together as she had when she came in. Then she hung her scarf and jacket before turning on the lights. She sat down in front of her computer to check her email and she drank her coffee.

"Don't forget your coffee, Cabot," she reminded her and pulled a few files out of her briefcase while scrolling through some emails.

Alex groaned and sat up as if it were a huge chore. As she buttoned her shirt she said, "Are you working through lunch today?"

"Probably. I want to leave at five and I have to look over your case now," she sneered.

"You didn't have to agree." She stood and tucked her shirt in then she ran her fingers through her hair a few times and looked at her watch.

"I did. I like you," she shrugged her shoulders and still worked to get her desk situated for the day.

Alex groaned again and also rolled her eyes. "I'll get us salads and coffee around one if that works with your schedule."

Casey looked toward her sternly, "That's fine. I do actually have to work though, so don't get any ideas."

"I could always go down on you under your desk while you work." Alex pursed her lips and waited for a reaction.

Casey kept a straight face and said, "Everyone thinks you're so classy and serious, but underneath you're incredibly crude. Imagine if everyone knew that."

"Aww. You hurt my feelings."

"What feeling did I hurt, Alex?" She pulled a pen out of a desk drawer and sifted through some paperwork.

Alex picked up her coffee and her glasses then leaned on Casey's desk again, crossing her arms and watching her. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and drank her coffee.

"Don't blame me if you're late," Casey said sharply, not looking up from her desk. "I don't think Cutter will like it if you're late for an arraignment because I got you off in record time and then you stared at me longingly for ten minutes afterward."

Laughing loudly Alex leaned over and kissed Casey once more. She felt Casey smile and was contended. She backed up, taking another sip of her coffee and she gave Casey a pat on her back. She let her hand linger for a moment then she headed for the door out. "Thank you for the coffee and looking over that case, Novak."

"You're welcome."

"Door open or closed?" She asked, reaching for the knob.

"Open."

Alex straightened her posture and rolled her shoulders, preparing to step out into the hall where there would be other humans. She had a very important persona to uphold after all. Casey watched her leave while casually drinking her coffee and half-smiling. She thought about perhaps taking the other woman up on the lunch offer before putting her foot down about her proclivity for sex in the workplace. Casey was fairly confident in her own ability to multitask and would make sure it was a productive lunch.


End file.
